Pretence
by Sana-hydeist
Summary: L has always reasoned in a sumple way. Pourcentages made his decisions pretty easy to make. This time though, he finds himself ignoring all those pourcentages and certaineties and pretending not to know the truth when saying he does could stop all the murders.


HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAR ! :****

Silouhetteshadows hope u like it ^^ ********

Kira is light ... Light is Kira.

No matter how you see them, facts don't change...

No need to say that L had suspected him from the beginning: every gut feeling he had in him, had relentlessly told him that Light has been Kira all along... He has already told the whole team he highly suspected Light, they had been keeping their eyes on him, tracking him ... Looking for proof...

Nobody seemed to see it, L did. Clearly enough: Light is Kira. L could incriminate him, arrest him, have these murders stopped right away.

He doesn't.

Instead he preachs to him, about justice's true form. He's aware that what he's doing will in no way stop Kira, that doesn't make him do anything about it. He only tells himself he's doing everything he can to stop it. He knows full well he's not.

But how could he divulge the truth that only he knows ? Not after he saw what "innocent light " was like. He doesn't know how it happenned exactly, but Light has forgotten who he was at some point ... And to see him that pure, that devoted to justice, he can't help but second-think his own ways.

Light has started off like him, using the law to purge this word of it's rot. Then he acquired this ability, this Power to actually DO it ... Of course he'd use it. Would L have acted any differently ? In such curcumstances, he too would have tossed aside his innocence, stained his hands, and used the "gift".

Did he just think of Light's ability to kill as a Gift ? This is getting to his head...

Well at least for now, Light is not the one doing the killing. For now...

Everything gets more complicated when Light becomes Kira again. L can't bring himself to denounce him. Not when he's grown so attached to the man. Not after those intimate instances... When those tender, gentle hands caressed his naked body, when those lips pecked his, or kissed him out of his mind, when that warmth envelopped his body, rocked him to sleep.  
Light is Kira again, but "his" Light is still there. He still treats him the same. And for now L couldn't care less about the rest.

He can't say he's found proof incriminating Light, so he just pretends he doesn't see it. Nobody suspects would be a lie to say he doesn't want them to; Sometimes he gets this wave of guilt that has him almost telling the others... Almost. And then the thought of Light being arrested comes crashing any belief he had, changing it into into hesitation then 's glad he hadn't succumbed and told the others. He's glad he hasn't abandoned Light... Because now he's as much of a killer as Light is: He just isn't the one who's staining his hands.

He doesn't want to think that Light has it all under control but Light does. And that thought takes a weight off his shoulders: he'll have to trust Light with what's to become of this world...  
...

-Lawliet.

\- huh ?

-L 's my name...

Light breaths in. L drifts off thinking these might be the last words that ever cross his lips. He doesn't care. He just savours the bare chest he's leaning against...

.

Hours later, L wakes up, wrapped in Light's essence. Turns around. Pecks Light's lips. Burries his face in his chest, inhales Light's scent and closes his eyes again.

He faintly hears :

\- i'd rather call you ryuzaki.

He smiles, hugs Light a little tighter, and drifts off...it's still too early to wake up anyway.

.

End .

.

So uhm, after talkin to my sis i figured the end wasn't that clear. I don't wanna change it, cos that's exactly what i want, so i m explaing it here

So L tells Light his name : And then Light either kills him, or doesn't and uses his name like normal people would: by calling him by his name .

So, Light saying "i'd rather call u ryuzaki" is like completely excluding the other possibility. It's like tellin L that the only thing that would have changed, would be the way he calls that's it :*

Thank u for reading and please comment what u think, or what u wanna read^^

I spent half an hour looking for a pic... And when i found this i couldn't help using this it ! What i m seeing is :  
If light is the one wielding the scythe then L is definitely the one Standing by his side against all odds...  
They are two sides of one coin... They share their burden like they share their wings in the pic. 


End file.
